Hide 'n' Seek
by Shadow-Angel-0
Summary: The battle with the Familiars is finally over but corruption in a broken world continues. Logan stumbles across a kidnapping plot while investigating orphanage funds and it is up to him and Max to put the piece's together before another child disappears..
1. Home Coming

Home Coming

**A Motel in the Middle of Nowhere**  
_December 26 2021_

The sun sent its piercing rays through the flimsy cotton curtains that hung limp over the half rotten window. Max blinked a few times and looked wearily around her, it wasn't exactly a five star hotel in fact the dark old motel room in the middle of nowhere looked like it had been there for a hundred years before the pulse.  
Being a genetically engineered killing machine meant she never slept much but last night was an exception. Her arm ached like hell, she rubbed her forearm and felt the blood soaked bandage

"Owww, so it wasn't a dream" then it hit her "Logan!"

"Yeah" Logan came waltzing out the kitchen carrying a plate with some slightly blackened toast and some strange looking orange juice, looking very pleased with himself

"What are you so happy about?" Max asked suspiciously

"Waking up next to you" Logan smiled, Max went a slight tinge of red, "Well here is some breakfast, its not exactly bacon and eggs but it is the best I can do"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Max asked

"Well I figured you probably haven't had a good nights sleep since this whole thing started ... yow are you aware that there is a hole in your arm?"

She squinted her eyes in pain as he reached over and lifted the bandage "Yeah unfortunately"

Logan got up and headed towards the kitchen "I'll get some more bandages".

Max looked blankly at the toast, breakfast in bed was one of the many things that she missed out on in her deprived childhood. For a moment the pain in her head left when she realised how hungry she was, she'd barely eaten since the night Logan was taken. The toast and juice wasn't much but Max was accustomed to eating small rations and it was all she needed to bring to life her tired, sore body.

Logan returned with a tattered old bandage (that looked strangely similar to the curtains). He gently removed the old bandage and redressed the bullet wound, they were still very careful when touching. It had been less than a week since they found out they had beaten the killer virus that plagued Max, a careless whisp of hair could have been the death of Logan.

"Your lucky you don't bleed much" Logan said as he inspected the wound

"Yeah one thing that Manicore actually got right"

"We'll have to get that bullet out soon, we're still a half day drive out of Seattle"

"I'll be ok " Max groaned "I'm sure Alec, Mole and Joshua can handle the citizens of Terminal city for one more day"

Logan smiled and flopped on the bed beside her.

**Seattle**  
_December 26 2021_

The night was only young when the truck turned into the first sector checkpoint,

"Well Donny boy, here we are home sweet home" Alec glanced over his shoulder at the withered body that was Donald Lydecker,

Lydecker just stared blankly out the window. Joshua sat up excitedly, despite his size he had the intellect of a young child

"Settle down there rover, we are not there yet" Mole croaked as he puffed on his cigar,

the lizard man kept his tough exterior though he really had a soft spot for his canine like companion. They drove up to the gates of Terminal City where the guards waved them through, getting in and out of the transgenic settlement was a lot easier than in the days of the siege. All that was left from the siege were a few anti-transgenic protest signs and an ever present sector cop guard not so much to keep the transgenics in any more but to keep the protestors out.

The citizens of Terminal City were continually working on their new home, they now had a generator and their own water supply, they also ran an increasingly successful mall. The truck rolled into the main building where everything was returning to normal after the battle with the Conclave the night before. A few wounded were being treated in the infirmary other than that everyone was getting back to work. Mole brought the truck to a halt Alec and Joshua jumped out and dragged Lydecker out,

"Call Dr Carr and keep him under guard" Mole growled as he headed for the control center

Alec looked up in surprise "You want to keep this dirt bag alive!"

"Just do it, Max's orders" Mole continued up the stairs

"Max's orders" muttered Alec and carried Lydecker to the infirmary "and suppose I have to do the first shift as well"

"Thanks Alec" grinned Joshua and strode off to check on all his friends,

Alec rolled his eyes and dumped Lydecker on the first free bed. Alec called Dr Carr and he was on his way, so Alec settled down in a chair at the end of the bed.

Alec woke up with a start, a huge hand was shaking him "Damn it Joshua don't do that, you don't know your own strength buddy" Alec stood up to see what was happening

"Sorry Alec" Joshua said trying to hold back the goofy grin on is face. Dr Carr was tending Lydecker lying unconscious on the bed where Alec had left him

"He's lucky to be alive, he is extremely malnourished and dehydrated" Dr Carr said as he put away his stethoscope "the next few days will be critical, he really needs proper medical attention and facilities"

"Nah uh, sorry he's not going anywhere, he's got too much influence on the outside and I'm under strict orders to keep him guarded" Alec replied

"He will die if without proper medical attention" Dr Carr argued

Mole walked in "What's this about dying? Can't have that now can we, after all the trouble we've gone to rescue our damsel in distress"

"What are you, the knight in shining armour?" Alec said flaking back on to the chair "Dr Carr was just saying that our damsel over here needs 'proper medical attention and facilities' or he'll die, but I pointed out that if he recovers he can just walk right out of a hospital. More trouble than he's worth, let him die one less problem one less pain in the ass"

"Max wants him alive, you'll just have to go with him" Mole smurked

Alec jumped out of the chair "What! No way man! Where is Max anyway? And what does this pile-a bones have that she wants?"

"I wouldn't wait up for her, she's coming back with Logan" Mole winked "I dunno what she wants with him but she wants him alive, and you should know better than to mess with Max"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, she off on a honeymoon while we hafta babysit the scum of the earth" Alec groaned

"I will organise a private room with limited access, you shouldn't have a problem with security nobody will even no he's there" Dr Carr packed his bag and left the infirmary

"Why don't you go and freshen up, your socks must be a bio hazard by now" Mole growled

"What about him" Alec nodded at Lydecker

"He's not going anywhere but I'll stay and make sure he keeps breathing" Alec walked out towards his living quarters. When he returned Dr Carr was waiting for him with Mole,

"Everything's set, just waiting on the bodyguard" he said as Alec walked in

"Yeah I'm coming"

"Just make sure he gets there in one piece ok? Or you'll have Max to answer to" Mole grumbled

"If she ever comes back..."

"Get moving soldier, I'll send someone to relieve you of your duty at tweleve hundred hours"

"You can take the Mole out of Manticore but you can't take the Manticore out of the Mole" Alec sighed and they pulled Lydecker onto the stretcher and carried him out to the car.

**A Motel in the Middle of Nowhere**  
_December 27 2021_

Max rolled out of bed and headed for the shower Logan looked so peaceful she couldn't disturb him, she thought she was tired and she was a trained soldier, he must have been exhausted. When she came out of the bathroom Logan was up and had the little luggage they had all packed and ready to go,

"You're keen, I thought you'd enjoy a little time off from saving the world"

"I'm worried about your arm, I think we should get back and get it looked at" Logan said as he struggled with the zip on the bag

"I guess your right, besides I'm not sure how long Mole can refrain from dislocating Lydecker's head from his neck. We better blaze if we wanna get home before noon"

-

The car rolled along the road in silence as they approached the city, Logan looked across at Max "Hows your arm?"

"Its ok" Max shrugged and stared at the all to familiar gloom of Seattle "back to reality"

"I think we should visit Dr Carr before we head back to Terminal City" Logan turned the car towards the hospital

-

"So what have we got here?" Dr Carr struggled with his rubber gloves and removed the makeshift bandage from the wound

"Just a piece of lead lodged in my arm courtesy of Special Agent White, and I would be ever so grateful if you would remove it so I can get back to my busy schedule"

"Well that might be a bit harder than you think, the bullet is fairly deep and the hospital is in short supply of general anaesthetic" Dr Carr proceeded to probe the wound with his tweezers

Max flinched "No anaesthetic needed just pull the sucker out and I'll be on my way"

"I can at least give you a local to numb most of the pain but its still going to hurt"

"I can deal, lets just get this over with doc"

-

"Keep the wound clean and re-dress it everyday. I will get some anti-biotics to stop infection, while your waiting you can visit your friend down the hall" Dr Carr turned and started walking down the hall towards storage

"What friend?" Max yelled back, she looked at Logan for answeres but he just shrugged

"Dont' ask me"

"Max? Logan?" a voice came from behind them in the hall, Max turned

"Alec? What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing to you. I'm babysitting your new pet"

"Lydecker? What's he doing here?"

"Dr Carr insisted. I thought you and Logan were ... well having a vacation..."

"We are, or were but it seems that even when he's dead Ames White can ruin my life" Max said as she revealed the small patch on her arm "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Lydecker?"

"Owch, you've got a habit of gettin in the way of bullets haven't ya Max." Alec smerked "The Colonel, heh, He's not going anywhere. Besides I have been relieved for my post, and I was just going to see whether there was anything decent to eat around here other than that lame excuse for hospital food."

"Where is he Alec?" Max asked not looking at all amused

"Still the same old Max. He's down the hall third door on the right. I don't know what you want from him Max but I not sure that you're going to get anything out of him" with that Alec continued down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria

Max headed down the hall with Logan on her heels

"Do you really think he's going to help you find your mother Max? Even if he recovers, you know what he's like"

"I still have to try, he's my only lead" she marched towards the door Logan grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, their eyes met

"I know this means a lot to you, just don't get your hopes up" he said gently

Max's face softened, she looked into his eyes, she loved this man and he just didn't want her to get hurt but did he really understand how much she needed to know her mother. Max carefully opened the door, immediately the guard jumped up and aimed the sawn off riffle at the intruders

"Hey, you wouldn't shot one of your own would ya?" Max said calmly and the guard lowered the gun, he was probably an X5, tall, handsome not at all animal like. Max went over to the bed where Lydecker lay. He opened his eyes slightly and stared at Max

"452, you were my best student but you always had an emotional weakness" Max lent down

"Now Colonial if you think I would have a hard time killing you, you've got me all wrong, the only reason that your alive is that you have some information I want. You try anything stupid and the only way your leaving here is in a body bag, got it"

"I trained you well"

"We'll chat later" Max turned walked out

"He's always been a stubborn son-of-a-bitch" Max was a bit peeved after her chat with Lydecker

"What will you do if he won't help you?" Logan put his arm around her as they walked casually down the hall

"I dunno" Max looked up at him "But I have the world's best cyber journalist on my side, I'm sure we'll think of something. Do you wanna join Alec in the cafe, I could use a coffee about now"

"Yeah me too"


	2. Another Mission

A/N: I should have mentioned at the start of the story that this fan fic is written as a continuation of the Max Allan Collins books, the books have been unpopular wtih some Dark Angel fans but I didn't mind. Hopefully everyone including those who did not like the books will enjoy this fan fic.

-

Another Mission

**Terminal City, Seattle**  
_December 27 2021_

Joshua was wondering around aimlessly checking in on all the different colonies of transgenics around Terminal City, he usually kept himself occupied as Max's personal bodyguard but since she hadn't got back yet he didn't have much to do. So he headed to the control centre in the main building where Mole, Dix and Luke spent most of their time.

"Why are wasting so much time on him, he made all of our lives hell at Manticore now you want us to protect him!" one of the nomalies was arguing with Mole

"Hey take a number, who doesn't want to see the guy get what he deserves, but until Max is finished with him it's not going to happen so get over it" Mole puffed at his cigar, it was getting increasingly difficult to find someone to guard Lydecker that didn't pose a bigger threat to his health than a potential intruder. The transgenic stormed out of the control room almost running into Joshua.

Joshua looked stunned as he walked into the control room "Whats up big fella" Mole asked

"Nothing. Is Max back?" Joshua missed Max and he got more and more dreary every hour that she was gone

"Haven't seen her"

"Oh ok"

-

Logan's pad wasn't as luxurious as his penthouse but it was a huge improvement on Joshua's old house, where Logan crashed for awhile after Ames trashed his penthouse. They managed to salvage some of the furniture from his old apartment and made the first floor of the derelict Medtronics building look vaguely like home. Max carefully opened the door, they didn't want a repeat of the events that occurred there less than a week ago when Logan was abducted.

"All clear" Max swung the door open and flicked the lights on, there were a few broken bits and pieces but other than that everything was how they had left it.

"Ah its good to be back to civilisation" Logan dumped the bags just inside the door and set to work.

Max walked over to the answering machine "Looks like you forgot to tell the world that Eyes Only was on vacation" she said as she saw the light flashing 'full' on the machine

"Yeah I bearly had time to pack" Logan shouted from the kitchen

"Well I'll let you catch up on your work then"

"Sure you don't want to stay, Eyes Only can wait" Logan poked his head around the corner

"Don't tempt me, besides I have to make sure Mole hasn't made to much of a mess of things"

"How about dinner then, I'm making pasta"

"Dinner it is" Max smiled and went down the stairs to the tunnel

-

Joshua was just about to leave the control room when Max walked in "Hey big fella, why so down?" he still looked unhappy thinking Max wouldn't be back for a few days

"Max!" Joshua's face lit up like a christmas tree, he almost crushed her in his huge arms "not down, now that little fella is back"

"Ok big fella chill" Max choked trying to wriggle out of Joshua's iron grip "whats happenin"

"Well while you've been off gallivanting around the country side with loverboy the hard working citizens of Terminal City have been managing quite well without you" Mole said dryly

"Nice to know that you missed me"

"I missed you too Max" Joshua said eagerly

"Had any trouble Dix?" Max walked over to the wall of tv screens the surveyed the entire border of Terminal City

"Nah, it's been pretty quiet on the outside" Dix replied

"Well then you won't miss me when I go out tonight"

"Gee Max I'd love to but you know how busy I am with the council" Alec walked in

"Oh, what a shame" Max rolled her eyes

"Sorry to break up the party but there are a few business matters I need to discuss with Max before the next council meeting" Alec sat down and dumped the massive pile of papers on the on the table

**Logans Apartment, Medtronics**  
_December 27 2021_

"Anybody home" Max crept out of the tunnel into the dim living room

"Yeah, in here" Logan was sitting at his computer staring at a screen full of text

"Whats Eyes Only up to now" Max lent over to get a closer look

"Oh nothing that can't wait"

"You sure?"

"Positive" he turned and smiled "The pasta is almost ready, it should be done in a minute" Logan got up and went to the kitchen

"I bought some wine, it's not exactly the pre-pulse vintage that you're use to but it is the best I can do"

"I'm sure it's fine"

"You sure know how to treat a girl" Max saw the trouble Logan had gone to.

The table was beautifully set with candles and cutlery, "Make yourself comfortable" Logan walked in with the pasta and set it on the table.

"So what were you working on when I came in?" the curiosity had been killing Max since she read the first few lines on the computer

"Oh I don't want to spoil our dinner and besides I'm sure you have enough on your mind with Terminal City"

"It's ok, I saw something about orphans..."

Logan smiled "Couldn't help yourself could you. Well Detective Sung tipped me off about the Director of the orphanage in sector seven"

"Yeah I know the one"

"Well they have been taking care of kids since before the pulse and the government has been giving them regular funding of quite large sums to make sure the kids are getting enough to eat and all that. Well it seems that a lot of the money is disappearing before it gets to the children and the director is living quite well on the small salary he is earning"

"So the kids are going hungry while he's living high"

"Not only are they going hungry but they're also going missing. He's covered his tracks well and the law can't touch him" Logan sighed

"Why not?"

"No proof"

"Damn, so is Eyes Only gonna help"

"I wish I could but this guys good, I can't trace where all the money is going. Everything seems fine, the government puts the money into the orphanage account and there are several small withdrawals every week but then at the end of the month the remainder of the balance just disappears"

"The world's best hacker finally met his match has he?"

"Well when I say disappears, I mean on the books it is written of as payment for rent of the building and staff"

"So it hasn't disappeared"

"Ah but the person that owns the building isn't receiving all the money. I had a check done on all their personal and business accounts and they are receiving a small amount for rent but nowhere near as much as the director claims. I still have to do checks on the employees"

"So the director is paying the bills and pocketing the rest"

"Yeah but no one can prove it"

"And what about the missing kids?"

"I'm still working on it"

"So I guess you want me to swing by his joint and check things out"

"No I wouldn't ask you to do any of my dirty work now that you have a whole city to oversee"

"Nothin like feeling useless"

"What... I thought you had heaps to do at Terminal City"

"Well it seems that they can cope fine without me and so can you"

"If it makes you feel better I could really use your help"

"Good, I'll pay him a visit tomorrow night" Max started to clear the table

**Jam Pony**  
_December 28 2021_

Red eyed bike messengers hung around the entrance of the Jam Pony building, Max walked inside getting a few reassuring smiles

"Hey missy seems like you spend more time here than you did when you worked here" Normal was busy sorting packages behind his desk

"Hey Normal, got get back to my roots every now and then to keep it real"

"Don't want all that fame getting to your head, hey buddy holidays over get moving bip bip bip" Normal glared at two lazy messengers lounging on the couch

"Hey Boo I was startin to get worried, I haven't seen your ass since you went loco on Logan" Original Cindy appeared from the change room

"Yeah sorry to keep you hangin', had some urgent business to tend to"

"Heard somethin bout you kickin some White ass ... again. So whats going down wit my girl, you and Logan patch things up"

"I guess you could say that" Max grinned shyly

"You go girl. I knew you had some sense in that dumbass head of yours"

"Lets just say the last few days put things in perspective"

"Cindy hot run" Normal yelled from his desk at the door

"You'll hafta fill me in later, Crash tonight?"

"Sure, catch ya later"

-

Crash was a funky bar with manhole covers for table tops and crash debris decorating the walls, the bar was the favourite hangout for the bike messengers of Jam Pony. Alec and Sketchy were duelling it out on the pool table while Original Cindy and Max watched on in amusement

"I'm tellin ya Alec I'm on the fast track now New World Weekly today the Seattle Times tomorrow"

"So I bet you have the girls lining up now" Alec smirked as he pocket the blue '2' in the far right corner

"Not exactly but give it time, I mean what girl could resist the charms of a successful journalist"

"These two sittin right here for a start" Original Cindy rolled her eyes, Sketchy wasn't exactly the catch of the century but he was a nice guy

"Ain't that the truth" Max agreed

"Hey your shot buddy" Alec was getting impatient, he was one ball away from kickin Sketchy's ass

"You guys don't count, I mean what guy has a chance with Max unless he's Logan and what guy has a chance with Original Cindy unless"

"He's a she" O.C. finished

"Yeah" Sketchy took his shot, the orange 13 he was hoping would find the pocket missed by a good two inches, Alec pocketed the black ball with ease in the middle left. Sketch was no match for Alec who had an aim that could shoot a fly off a wall 100 feet away.

"How many games is that, 5 to zip?"

"6 actually" Sketch corrected him "so I suppose the next round is on me"

"Sure is. I'll give you a hand" Alec and Sketch headed for the bar

Max looked at her watch "It's getting late, I better blaze"

"And leave a girl alone with those two doosh bags" OC looked surprised

"Even genetically engineered killing machines need their beauty sleep"

Original Cindy didn't believe her for a second "This coming from the girl who didn't sleep for days and still looked as fresh as a daisy. Well whatever you're up to you could at least stick around for the next round, how often does Sketchy buy"

Max smiled "Can't, I promised Logan I would check something out for him"

"Now my Boo's makin some sense, I thought you were done doin his dirty work"

"I don't mind, it gives me something to do"

"I thought you had plenty to do, havin the whole of Manticore on your doorstep"

"That seems to be the common belief, but surprisingly I'm not as popular as everyone thinks. I gotta go, see ya Cin" Max got up and put her leather jacket on

"Be careful Boo"

"Always" Max smiled and left

Alec and Sketch came back with four drinks "Where did Max go?" Alec asked

"Had some business to attend to"

"Anything I should know about" Alec looked at the four drinks as he put them down and thought about what he could do with the forth

"You know Max, I'm sure she can handle it" Sketchy was eyeing off the forth drink

"Yeah, ooo look at what just walked in the door" Alec nodded his head at a tall blonde woman that had walked in

"Thats a fine bit of woman" OC turned, before Sketchy could get a word out Alec had taken his drink and the spare one and was heading towards the blonde. Alec never had trouble attracting the girls it was his ego that prevented him from keeping them.


	3. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Orphanage Director's House, Sector 7**  
_December 28 2021_

Max crept around the side of the house, it was an average looking house white weatherboard, it was a mansion in post pulse standards. The garden was well kept, the fact that it even had a garden made Max suspicious. Security was lacking so Max easily slipped through an up stairs window, the room was dark but Max could see a desk and a few filing cabinets. She started with the top drawer of the filing cabinets, she didn't know exactly what she was looking for. Max pulled a few files out and started shuffling through the papers, they looked like employee files, they had all the usual stuff, names, references, address', date of birth, she went through the files and found an employee list, shoving it in her jacket she went to the second drawer. This drawer contained files on the orphans, they had name, age, height, backgrounds and current comments on their well being, she flicked through the files but couldn't find a list. She went to the desk, it was cluttered with all sorts of papers, mainly bills. Max found a diary under the mess. She flicked a couple of pages, there were a couple of appointments scattered here and there. She saw a few interviews of potential parents pencilled in, at the front there was a calendar every month there was a date circled she looked up one of the dates

Sunday May 16th Simone Clark

Each circled date had a name and nothing else written under it. December 31st was circled, Max was just about look it up when she heard someone coming down the hall. She quickly memorised the dates and some of the names and slid out the window. A man entered the room and switched the light on, he saw the window open and walked over. He stuck his head out and looked around "I can't remember leaving the window open" he said to his dog, who also had its head out the window sniffing the air. The dog gave a low growl "What is it girl, something out there?" the man pulled the dog back inside and closed the window. He didn't notice the pages of the open diary that had been flapping in the breeze nor did he see Max as she jumped off the roof and landed quietly on the lawn. She silently went back to her motor bike and headed straight for Logan's apartment.

**  
**

**Logan's Apartment, Medtronics**  
_December 28 2021_

Max stopped her motor bike a few blocks from Logan's, although things had quieted down since the siege she still didn't want to draw attention to herself especially when entering a seemingly abandoned building. She wheeled her bike the last hundred meters and hid it just inside the alcove of Logan's building. Max quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

"Logan, you there?"

"In the kitchen" Logan answered

"Got a piece of paper and a pen?" Max asked

"Sure, in the study, why?" Logan came around the corner and met her in the study

"I have a few names and dates I'd like you to check"

"Did you pay a visit to our friend in sector 7?"

"Sure did, got something for ya" Max pulled out the employee list from her jacket "Sorry I didn't get more, I had to jet before someone crashed the party. These dates were circled in the front of the diary and some of the names that match. What do you think it means?" Max handed Logan the piece of paper he was already on his computer checking up on the employees

"This is interesting" Logan stared intently at the screen "Here is one employees account Janet Marks, it has regular deposits which I assume is pay from the director and regular withdrawals for the past year"

"Looks pretty normal to me" Max looked at the screen

"Yeah but look at her police record"

"Deceased July 6th 2020 cause... suicide. A dead girl needs a regular income...?"

"Hmm a similar case with another employee, George Hall the supposed janitor, died November 25th after being robbed and bashed, still receiving his regular income and making withdrawals"

"Have done a hell of a job cleaning the place if he's been dead for a month and is still getting paid"

"Yeah, what's the bet that most of these people are dead and probably hadn't set foot in the orphanage while they were alive"

"And the director is using their names to create accounts"

"To funnel the money back into his pocket without looking suspicious" Logan looked up at Max

"Well they gotta have at least one employee who's still alive, someone's gotta look after the kids"

"Yeah, so what are these dates?" Logan turned back to the computer

"I dunno, but the only thing written under them were names, like this one" Max pointed to May 16th

"Simone Clark lets see" Logan hacked back into the police records "Nope nothing here. I will have to check a few other places to see if I can find anything, it might take awhile"

"Well I leave you to it then" Max turned to walk out the door

"Max" Logan called back, Max looked at him "Thanks" Logan smiled

"No problem" Max smiled back, shrugged her shoulders and left

**  
**

**Terminal City**  
_December 29 2021_

Max was wandering the grounds of Terminal city without realising it she found herself outside the tunnel that led to Logan's apartment, she was just about to go down when she noticed Alec striding towards her.

"Max" Alec yelled when he spotted her and broke into a jog,

Max went over to meet him "What's up"

"I've been looking for you everywhere, just got some news about the Colonel"

"Lydecker, what about him"

"He's got some strength back, he's ready to talk"

"Well we better go pay him a visit then"

-

Max and Alec walked down the hall to Lydeckers room they were just about to turn the corner when Alec pulled Max back. Max glared at him and carefully looked around the corner, there were two burly looking blokes were talking to Dr Carr,

"Where is he" one of the guys asked Dr Carr

"I'm sorry there is no one by that name here"

"Then you won't mind if we take a look around" the other guy pushed Dr Carr away

"This is a restricted area you don't have clearance be here" Dr Carr rushed after them

Just then Alec came out of a room in front of them "Tom! Joe! fancy seeing you here"

The two guys looked a bit confused and tried to step around him but he stepped in their way

"Hey don't you want to talk, catch up on old times".

They tried to get around him again but he stood in their way, they shoved him out of the way but Alec didn't put up a fight he just followed them down the corridor.

Dr Carr looked at Alec "Do you know them?"

Alec just smiled and shook his head The men checked all the rooms they were getting closer to Lydecker's room, Dr Carr was getting nervous but Alec just cruised along casually. They finally came to Lydecker's room but when the men swung the door open all they saw was an empty bed. They continued checking the rooms but didn't find anything, the men grunted in frustration and left

"Sorry you couldn't stay and chat" Alec called after them but they took no notice.

-

When Max saw the men she and Alec snuck back down the corridor

"Stall them while I get him out." Max whispered

"How?" Alec's mind was ticking over trying to think of a plan

"You'll think of something, just don't mess em' up or they'll get suspicious"

Alec went outside and jumped through first open window he found, Max crept around to the window of Lydecker's room, there was an X5 guarding him. The guard saw Max at the window she signalled to the guard and opened the window. They quickly loaded Lydecker on a stretcher and carried him out the window, Max jumped back in the room and made the bed and got rid of all signs that someone had been there. She was fixing a chair when she saw the door opening, she quickly ducked behind the door. She could see the two men through the crack between the door and the hinges. Just as soon as the door opened it closed again. Max and the other X5 sat and waited outside the window with Lydecker on the stretcher. They were there for about 5 minutes when Alec poked his head out the window

"Coast is clear"

"Took you long enough" Max said as she help lift the stretcher through the window

"I'm sorry guys I don't know how they found out he was here" Dr Carr started hooking Lydecker back up to the drip

"I've got an idea" Max looked at Lydecker who stared back "I heard you're getting a bit talkative, you wouldn't happen to know why two large bald men were asking for you?"

"Don't look at me I've been here the whole time" Lydecker grunted Max looked at the guard who just shrugged, Max sat beside the bed

"How did they know you were here then?"

"I don't know"

"Well if you're not going to tell me about the men maybe you could start with telling me how I can find my mother"

Donald coughed and half closed his eyes "Ok, there is an archive somewhere in Montana"

"How does that help me?"

"It has all the Manticore records"

"I thought they were destroyed when Manticore went down"

"They always have a back up" Alec added "Wouldn't the government have destroyed it by now?"

"Not many people know about it" Lydecker said

"They have all the records there?" Max was finding it hard to believe

"All the records, including information on the first projects all the way up to the X-series"

"What kind of information?"

"Photos, designations, DNA compositions, date of birth, foetus carrier..."

"For all the X-series" Alec was getting interested now

"X1's all the way to X9" Lydecker coughed

"X9? I thought the X-series only went up to eight" Max looked confused

"X9 was a prototype. The new improved version of the X5's, there is only one, there would have been more if you hadn't destroyed the DNA lab. She was the first to have tiger DNA added to the mix, she was born about 3 years after you. She's faster, stronger, smarter and doesn't suffer from seizures or Progeria"

"Sounds impressive, I bet she was one of your prized students to. If she was born only 3 years after us then why wasn't there more X9's made?" Max was getting curious

"I didn't have much to do with her, they were testing all the time, but she was a good student. As I said she was a prototype, they didn't want to make the same mistake they did with the rest of the X series. They wanted to wait until she was fully developed to make sure there were no glitches. I believe they were about to start production not long after you blew up the place, of course the embryos would have been destroyed along with the DNA lab."

Max was deep in thought but then she remembered why they were there "Anyway back to the archive, where is it?"

"I don't know exactly, somewhere in Montana, they were very careful not to disclose an exact location. I heard that it was registered as a disused letter sorting office."

Max looked at Alec "We better go see Logan" and she got up to leave

"There's one more thing I should mention" Lydecker mumbled

"What's that?" Max turned and looked at him

"In case you think I've out lived my usefulness, the computer based files are on a stand alone computer you can't hack into it, and even if you could the files are encrypted"

"Gee what a surprise, and I suppose you're the only one who can decrypt it"

"Yeah, something like that"

"Let's go Alec"

"I might hang for a bit and keep an eye on the Colonel"

"He only needs one guard"

"I know" Alec looked over at the female X5 guard and smiled, Max flicked him on the forehead

"Get moving soldier" and pushed him out the door

"I'm going, I'm going" Alec ducked a few of Max's half hearted attempts at his head

When Max and Alec got back to Logan's apartment, Logan was sitting at his computer, it looked like he had been there all night

"Hey hows it going" Max peered at the screen

"Not very well, I still haven't been able to figure out the significance of these dates, but I have an update on the employee list. There is one living person on the list, Susan Hedgecoe, she is listed as the care-taker and I have noticed she is receiving a lot more pay than her deceased 'colleagues'"

"Money for silence?" Max asked

"By the looks of it. I've made an appointment for us to see her tomorrow"

"Us?"

"Yeah, I hope you're not busy, I kinda told her we were married" Logan grinned

"Married!" Max crossed her arms Alec almost burst out laughing

"Well we have to be married if we want to adopt. I thought it might give us a chance to look around see what is happening with the missing kids situation"

"Sounds like a plan. If you have a chance could you look into something for me?"

"Sure what is it"

Alec joined in "Lydecker mentioned something about an archive in Montana"

"Yeah, registered as a disused letter sorting office. Think you can find out where it is?"

"I'll give it shot" Logan said

"Thanks, see you tomorrow"


	4. New Discoveries

New Discoveries

**The Orphanage, Sector 7**  
_December 30 2021_

When Max and Logan stepped out of the car a middle aged woman was waiting for them.

"Ms Hedgecoe, hi I'm Logan this is my wife Max" Logan shook her hand and put his arm around Max

"Mr and Mrs Cale, it's lovely to meet you" Max and Logan smiled at each other "Come inside and we will discuss your options. So why do you want to adopt?"

"We love kids and we can't have kids of our own, so we thought adoption would be the next best thing" Logan said

"Well lets see what we can do" Ms Hedgecoe led them into her office, she sat down at the desk and Logan and Max made themselves comfortable in the swivel chairs on the other side. "So how long have you two been married?" Ms Hedgecoe looked over her glasses at Max

"Oh about 2 years now, isn't the right honey?" Max grabbed Logan's hand and smiled sweetly at him

"I think that's about right, you're better at remembering dates than I am" Logan smiled back

"That's true, I'm always having to remind him when our anniversary is, he's so forgetful"

"That is lovely, now are you interested in a boy or a girl?" Ms Hedgecoe was making notes as they talked

"We don't mind, but a girl would be nice" Logan answered, Max was surveying the room

"There is still a lot more we need to discuss, you need to fill out some paper work, we also need to do background checks and your living arrangements need to be assessed. But before we go ahead with any of that you should meet the children and see if you like any, there's no point in going any further if you don't find a child that will fit your family"

"Of course" Max agreed

"Right this way please" Ms Hedgecoe led them out of the office and down the corridor "Most of the children are in the recreation room out the back"

"Excuse me, may I use the ladies room" Max asked

"Oh yes just down the hall to the left, shall we wait for you"

"No you go ahead I will meet you there" Max walked to the bathroom, she waited until Ms Hedgecoe and Logan were out of sight before she crept out and back into the office. She quietly closed the door behind her. There were two desk drawers the top one didn't have much in it just a few pens and other stationary the second was locked. Max whipped two pins out of her hair and picked the lock. The drawer contained files on the orphans just like the ones in the directors office, Max flipped through them then she found a file labelled 'Simone Clark' inside was a picture of a young girl and her details,

Name: Simone Clark  
Age: 10 years  
Date of Birth: 17th September 2011  
Background: Both parents killed in the earthquake. Found on the streets. Arrived 30th of January 2018  
Comments: Very quiet, reserved young girl. Never makes any trouble. Lacks social skills and has made no connections with the other children.

Max put the file back and locked the drawer. She checked the corridor and carefully exited the office, she was walking down the hall when she heard a little noise in the room she was walking past. Max stopped and looked in, there was a young girl about 5 years old sitting on the floor holding a teddy bear.

"Hey there, what's the matter?" Max looked into her tear filled eyes, the girl just blinked back "Why are you out here all by yourself? Do you want to go and play with the other children?" the little girl nodded and took Max's hand. They went out to the rec room where about 20 children where scuttling about playing, the little girl ran in and sat down with several other young children who were drawing.

Max joined Logan and Ms Hedgecoe "I'm so sorry" Ms Hedgecoe said sympathetically

"What's wrong" Max asked but before Logan could say anything Ms Hedgecoe butted in

"Mr Cale was just saying how upsetting it was when you found out you were infertile"

Max glared at Logan "What is that little girls name?" Max asked nodding at the little girl she came in with

"That's Sophie, isn't she adorable" a young boy walked up to them and tugged on Ms Hedgecoe's sleeve "How can I help you Nick? Mr and Mrs Cal this is Nicholas Ridge one of our older boys"

"Nice to meet you Nicholas" Logan shook his hand

"Ms Hedgecoe can you please help me get the basket ball out of the closet" Nick asked

"Of course Nick, excuse me, feel free to talk with some of the children, I will be back in a minute" Ms Hedgecoe went down the hall while Max and Logan walked around

"You told her I was infertile" Max was a bit hurt

"I had to tell her something she was asking questions"

"Why couldn't it be you?" her whispers were getting louder

"Find anything" Logan changed the subject as they pretended to be interested in what the children were doing

"Yeah, you know Simone Clark from May 16, she's one of these kids"

Logan looked at her in surprise, Ms Hedgecoe came back to them "See any that you like?"

"They are all so gorgeous how can you choose, actually a friend of mine was here a few months ago and she said she met a really lovely girl by the name of Simone" Max said

"Yes our friend said she would fit right in to our family" Logan added

"Oh she's gone home" Ms Hedgecoe's immediately lost her smile when she heard the name Simone

"Well that's good" Logan eye balled Max

"So did any of the children stand out?" Ms Hedgcoe asked as they walked back to the office

"That Nicholas was a nice young man" Logan commented

"We find that younger children tend to settle in better"

"We were looking for an older child about school age because we both work during the day"

"Well Nicholas isn't ready for adoption he still has some eh ... emotional issues to work through"

"I think we will have to think about it a bit more honey" Max looked at Logan "Thankyou so much for your time"

"No, thankyou for coming" Ms Hedgecoe shook their hands and showed them to the door

"We'll be in touch" Logan said as they climbed back into the car.

"There's something suss going on there. Did you see her face when I mentioned Simone? Somehow I don't think she went home" Max said

"What makes you think that?" Logan asked

"Both her parents are dead, said so in her file"

"Maybe they found some relatives. I will see if I can check it out tonight"

"What was with that infertility thing"

"I told you already she was asking questions and I had to tell her something"

"And why wasn't it you with the problem?" Max crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows

"I was the forgetful one remember" Logan smiled Max wasn't amused "Oh did I tell you I found something on that letter sorting office in Montana"

"No, what did you find?" Max all of a sudden forgot that they were arguing

"You're in luck there is only one registered disused letter office in Montana"

"Where is it?"

"I'm still working on it, we can have a look when we get back"

The rest of the trip home was in silence, Max's mind was racing with the thought that she may actually find her mother one day, Logan however was trying to put the pieces together from the orphan case.

When they got back to Medtronics Max immediately dragged Logan over to the computer "I'll make some coffee" Max said after she had sat Logan down

"And I'll find out where this letter office is" Logan said dryly

"Hey guys! Saw you pull up on the surveillance, I was wondering when you'd get back. How'd it go?" Alec appeared from the tunnel, Logan almost jumped out of his skin

"Yeah not bad" Logan answered

"You must be able to smell coffee brewing from a mile away" Max came out from the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee

"Actually I've come to drag you away Ms Mayor" Alec replied

"Me ... no way"

"Yeah, did you forget the meeting?"

"Oh yeah" Max left the cup on Logan's desk "Catch ya"

"See ya" Logan called back as Max and Alec disappeared down the tunnel

When they got to the control room Joshua got up and gave Max a big hug "Hey little fella"

"Hi Joshua what's up" Max sat down at the table, Dix, Luke and Mole were there along with a few other representative from the different transgenic groups.

"First order of business is supplies" Alec started the meeting.

**  
**

**Terminal City**  
_December 30 2021_

Max was hanging out with some of the other transgenics in the area below the media centre when she saw Logan walk in he went over to Alec and said something to him then both of them came over to Max.

"There a problem?" Max was a little bit suspicious

"No, I have some news" Logan helped Max up and led her to an empty room with Alec not far behind

"What kind of news?" Max shot Alec a look when he came in and closed the door

"Do you want the good news or the bad first?"

"The good news I guess" Max was worried now

"I found out where the Manticore archive is"

"Where?"

"It is in a small farming town just outside of Shelby on the other side of mountains" Logan didn't look excited

"What are we waiting for?" Max went for the door

"Max wait."

"What's the bad news?" Alec asked as Max sat back down

"I found out what happened to Simone" Logan said

"What happened?" Max looked up at him

"When we got back this morning I gave Detective Sung a call and asked him about the missing kids, Simone is one of them, she went missing on May 16th. All those dates you gave me were dates of when children have gone missing, two from the sector 7 orphanage, and the others from different orphanages around the state"

"What about December 31st?" Max asked

"I assume that another kid is going to go missing tomorrow. We need to find out who and where these kids are going. Max we need to get that diary"

"What about the archive?"

"Max that will still be there next week, right now we need to focus on these kids"

"Logan's right, the sooner we get to the bottom of this the sooner we can go check this archive out" Alec stood beside Logan, Max was annoyed at them for ganging up on her but she knew they were right. She brushed past them and went out the door, Logan was going to go after her but Alec stopped him "She'll be back"

"I hope you're right"

**  
**

**Orphanage Director's House, Sector 7**  
_December 30th 2021_

The night was still young when Max pulled up on her motor bike and switched off the engine. She snuck around the side of the house where she got in the other night and jumped up on to the roof outside the second floor window. She tried to open the window but it was jammed. Max looked in the window to see what was stopping it from opening and she saw it was dead locked, she wouldn't be able to open it without making a lot of noise. Max jumped down from the roof and headed for the back of the house, as she went past the lounge room she saw the director watching TV. The rest of the house was dark so Max picked the lock on the back door. She closed the door carefully behind her and silently walked through the kitchen. Darkness was not a problem for Max as her feline DNA gave her excellent night vision. She hugged the wall as she approached the lounge. The director was still watching TV so Max quickly crept up the stairs and went straight to the office, the diary was sitting on the desk.

Max was stuffing the diary into her satchel when she heard a low growl, she looked up and saw the silhouette of a dog framed in the door. Max zipped up the bag backed up to the window, the dog slunk in snarling and never took its eyes of Max. Max fiddled with the lock trying to get the window open, the dog was almost at the desk when she heard the click of the lock opening. She quietly opened the window and began to climb out when the dog leapt for her. All the noise from the upstairs office brought the director upstairs, Max slammed the window shut just as he reached the door. The dog was barking wildly as Max dived off the roof and the man was working frantically at the window to get a glance at the intruder. Max raced to her bike, she heard shouts coming from the door of the house and the dog came bounding down the street after her. She started the bike and raced off leaving the bewildered director trying to drag the barking dog back to the house.


	5. Stakeout

Stakeout

**Logan's Apartment, Medtronics**  
_December 30 2021_

When Max reached Logan's apartment it was pitch black, she hesitated to turn the doorknob. The door opened a little and Max slid inside, she looked around then spotted a light on in the study. 'THUMP' Logan jumped two feet in the air when Max dumped the diary on the desk

"Max! I wish you had told me where you were going"

"I'm sorry I didn't know I needed to get your permission" Max said patronisingly "I got the diary for you"

"I was worried" Logan looked intently at Max

"It was nothin" Max shrugged and started wandering around the room

"Hmmm" Logan turned back to the diary and started flipping the pages, he began matching the names and the dates with the information he'd collected on the missing children. He flipped to the last page

Friday December 31st  
N.R.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Max said as she looked over Logan's shoulder

"I don't know..." Logan said thoughtfully "Maybe it's a code"

"Or maybe..." Max looked at the diary "Have you managed to get a list of the orphans?"

"I can get into the national database" Logan started hacking into the system

"Do these missing kids have anything in common?" Max asked

"They're all around the age of 10, but that's about all I can find without having their full records. Go it" Logan brought the database up on the screen

"Can you do a search?"

"Yeah but the number of orphans around the age of ten... there would be hundreds..." Then Logan smiled "Initials" and typed in a few things in the search engine

"I've always had a thing for cryptic crosswords" Max said softly, a box came up on the screen flashing 'Match Found'

"Bingo" Logan brought up the file, both their faces dropped when the picture and details came up on the screen,

"Nicholas" Max whispered, she whirled around to rush out the door but Logan caught her arm

"Max wait!" Logan pulled her back to him, Max tugged her arm away

"We've got to get him out of there" She glared at him

"But we also have to get proof that the director is behind this and find out where the other kids are"

"So what do you suggest we do... use the poor kid as bait?"

"Lets just not rush in there head first, this thing isn't due to go down until tomorrow" Logan said calmly

"I'm listening" Max sat down

**  
Outside the Orphanage Sector 7**  
_December 31st 2021_

"So whose idea was this?" Alec complained as he wriggled around in the seat trying to get comfortable

"Can you do anything without whingeing?" Logan asked and handed Alec some binoculars, Alec just looked at the binoculars

"It's called genetically enhanced vision. Why couldn't Max do this?" he turned and stared out the window

"She's watching the directors house" just then the radio cracked into life

"Logan you there" Max voice came through,

"Yeah, what's happening down your end?" Logan asked

"No movement" Max replied

"Nothing here either"

"Hold up" Alec raised his hand "The door is opening"

Logan raised his binoculars and looked towards the door "Max we have movement here, looks like Ms Hedgecoe and a few kids, one of them is Nick"

"They're heading towards the park" Alec interrupted

"Max, looks like they are going to the park, we're going to follow them. Check in if there are any developments" Logan spoke into the radio then started the car.

-

They parked the car just across the road from the playground where the children were playing. Ms Hedgecoe was sitting on a park bench reading the newspaper, a man came and sat next to her, Ms Hedgecoe waved to Nick and he came over

"It looks like she is introducing them" Alec said as he stared in their direction "The man standing up... he's talking to Nick"

Logan peered through his binoculars "Max, looks like we've got something here"

"I've lost visual. I'm going in" Alec flung the door open and ran across the road with Logan not far behind

"Logan what is going on!" Max's voice crackled across the radio "Logan! Logan are you there?"

"He's taken Nick" Logan shouted breathlessly into the radio as he tried in vain to catch up with Alec who was like a blur. Alec had stopped at the edge of the park gazing down the road watching the black van disappear around the corner when Logan stumbled up to him "Did you get their plates?"

"Yeah" Alec sighed and helped Logan back to the car.

"I've got a match on the plates" Logan called to Alec as he leant back in his chair in front of the computer, Alec joined him in the study "I've traced it back to a shoe manufacturer"

"A shoe manufacturer?" Alec looked at him in surprise

"Yeah one who is notorious for using under age children to work in the sweat shops"

"So he's kidnapping orphans to make shoes..."

"By the looks of it" Logan picked up the radio "Max, you seen anything yet"

-

Max was almost asleep, she was sitting wearily in a bush opposite the directors house when the radio cracked into life, it was Logan "Nothing, I've been sitting in this damn bush all day and seen absolutely nothing" She replied

"I've got a match on the plates, we're going to follow it up now"

"Did you get any evidence incriminating her?" Max asked

"Yeah I got some photos off the digital binoculars, it should be enough"

"Good"

Max watched the house through the leaves, the sun was beginning to set when a black sedan pulled up in front of the house. She sat up and paid a bit more attention when the director came out of the house, he was wearing a black suit and was carrying a brief case, he got into the back seat of the car and it sped off down the street. Max jumped onto her motorbike and pulled out the radio

"The director is on the move I'm in pursuit, they're headed for the checkpoint at sector 6"

-

Logan looked across at Alec "Sounds like they're headed here". They were sitting in Logan's car outside a warehouse in sector 6.

"Sounds like they are on the way to the old warehouse in the industrial park where we are, I'll meet you at the south gate" Alec spoke into the radio

"Yeah they just turned into the industrial park, see you there"

**  
**

**Warehouse in the Sector 6 Industrial Park**  
_31st December 2021_

Alec was crouched beside a 44 gallon drum when Max silently snuck around the corner and joined him.

"Got any ideas" she whispered

"The van is here, so the kid must be here too. There is truck coming down the north road, looks like they're going to join the party as well" Alec looked around the edge of the building just as the truck pulled up and two armed men jumped out of the cab

"Logan, you might want to give your detective friend a call and give him the 411, we've got company" Max whispered into the radio "You take the front, I'll take the window on the side" she whispered to Alec

"Why do I always have to be the distraction" Alec rolled his eyes and set off for the front door

Max leapt on top of a pile of crates outside the window to try and get a better look, inside the two armed men were piling wads of cash into the directors brief case, another two men appeared to be guarding what use to be an office. A door to the left of the men swung upon and Alec went waltzing in

"Hey fellers mind if I join in" the two men stacking the money looked up in surprise, they were just about to raise their guns when Max came crashing through the window. She landed gracefully behind them, they turned only to see Max's fists coming straight for them, they had no time to duck, a second later they were out cold on the floor. Max looked up to see Alec taking care of the other two men by the office, one guard coped a left hook in the side of the head his knees buckled and he melted to the ground. The other guard had his feet knocked from under him, he got up and took a swing at Alec, but Alec just ducked and rammed the guy to the ground, with a swift head butt the second guy was down for the count. While Max and Alec had been disposing of the guards the director had grabbed the brief case and snuck to the door.

"Alec where's the other guy" Max was tying up the guards with what rope she could find

"He was standing right there when I came in" Alec pointed to the now empty table in the corner. Max looked around and saw the door closing, she ran to the door and swung it open only to see the black sedan squeal out the driveway

"Damnit" she kicked the drum closest to the door

"Don't worry he won't get very far" Logan appeared from out of the shadows smiling Max looked at him curiously "I can't let you guys do all the work, while you were in there kickin butt I was out here disabling the vehicles"

"Disabling the vehicles" Max crossed her arms and looked him up and down

"I do know a bit about cars, beside the fuel line is not that hard to find. Detective Sung is not far away I'm sure he'll find him" Logan grinned, Max smiled back

"Umm Max, I might need your help" Alec called from inside the warehouse Max jogged back inside, Alec was standing by the office. Max came and stood beside him, she looked inside the office where six scared children were huddled together in the corner, the youngest looking girl had tear falling from her eyes and Nick was comforting her. Memories of Manitcore came back to Max, she saw her sister lying lifeless on the floor and Lydecker standing there with a smoking gun. She backed away and took off at a run.

"Max!" Logan called after her as she ran past him. She ran down the north road and saw the headlights of a parked car. The director had the hood up and was trying desperately to start it again. Max flung the door open and dragged him out, she pushed him against a mesh fence and lifted him by the neck

"Where are the rest of them?" She demanded as he struggled trying to pull her hands away "Where are they?" she yelled again, she didn't notice the flashing lights as a police car pulled up.

"Max, let him go" Logan's soft voice came from behind her, he walked up and put his hand on her shoulder "Max, let the cops take care of it now" he said calmly, Max slowly released her grip and let the man fall to the ground.

Detective Sung pulled him to his feet and read him his rights. Max turned and faced Logan, her eyes were filled with tears as she fell into his arms.

"How will we find the other kids?" she said softly

"We've got enough evidence to put this guy away for life. Detective Sung will find out where the others are and make sure all the kids get back safely."

**  
Jam Pony**  
_January 3 2022_

"Happy New Year Boo" Original Cindy gave Max a huge hug

"Happy New Year" Max smiled as her and Cindy made their way over to the couch were Sketchy sat engrossed in the news broadcast

"So tell me how'd you figure out that they were going to that warehouse?" Sketch asked over hearing their conversation about the orphans, Max was just about to answer when a familiar red, blue and white logo flashed up on the TV screen

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin, the cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It can not be traced, it can not be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this city. Some people believe they can get away with exploiting children for cheap labour, I'm telling you your game is up" several photos of CEO's from various large manufacturing companies flashed across the screen "you know who you are. The American public will not stand by and let you waste our future in your sweat shops. You might want to rethink your current practices... This has been a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin. Peace Out" The screen flashed back to the regular programming. Max and Cindy looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
